Inuyasha vs. Blade (Marvel)
Description Marvel versus Shogakukan! Two half-human swordsmen and hunters of their own kind clash blades, but only one will walk away. Introduction Spider: Monsters are unrepentant creatures of the night that prey on human beings. Pixie: But sometimes, a dash of that same humanity is all it takes for them to pick up a sword and start slaying their fellow monsters. Inuyasha, the half-demon. Spider: And Blade, the half-vampire. I’m Spider. Pixie: And I’m Pixie! Spider: And it’s our job to analyze their powers, abilities and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Inuyasha Spider: Inuyasha was born to a human mother called Izayoi and a dog-demon called Inu no Taisho. When Izayoi’s guardsman Takemaru discovered that she had slept with a demon, he was horrified and enraged, and attacked her with a spear. Pixie: Doggy Daddy showed up in time to save Inuyasha’s mother and give the newborn mutt-boy a name, but died immediately afterwards from wounds he got fighting some kind of a demon-zombie-dragon thing named Ryukotsusei. Little Inuyasha faced a hard life, as his mother died while he was still young, and he was looked down on by both humans and demons. Buncha stinkin’ racists… Spider: It would be a long time before Inuyasha’s luck turned. He sought a Sacred Jewel, which was rumored could turn him into a full-blooded demon, but abandoned this quest when he fell in love with a shrine-maiden named Kikyo. Pixie sarcastically: A half-demon romancing a shrine-maiden? Well, I’m sure that ended well. Spider: Kikyo was deceived by the villainous Naraku, and led to believe that Inuyasha was her enemy. She then pierced Inuyasha with a sacred arrow, pinning him to a sacred tree. Pixie: Ugh… sacred arrows, sacred trees, sacred jewels! If my sacred ears hear the sacred sound of one more sacred object, I’m going lose my sacred lunch. Spider: Inuyasha fell into a comatose state for fifty years. Pixie: At which point a ditzy high-schooler from the future fell down a time-portal well and set him free. Gee, how nice of her. Inuyasha showed his gratitude by trying to murder her skinny ass. Spider: Well, at that time Kagome was in possession of the sa— Pixie green: Don’t. Spider: …Was in possession of the jewel that Inuyasha had been seeking. Since it seemed Kikyo had betrayed him, Inuyasha had returned to his previous goal of becoming a full-fledged demon. To that end, he attacked Kagome in order to take the jewel from her, but was thwarted by an elderly shrine-maiden who ensnared him with a magical restraining necklace. Pixie: Not too longer after, a crow-demon managed to grab the jewel, but before it could fly off, Kagome fired an arrow at it. Unfortunately, that arrow ended up shattering the jewel, sending shards of it flying all over the place. Spider: Inuyasha and Kagome put aside their differences, and left together on a quest to find the sacred jewel shards, a quest which— Pixie vomit everywhere: HLUUURGHK! Spider: Oh God. Oh God, it’s everywhere! Pixie mouth: I warned you… Spider: I’m sorry. I am so, so sorry. Oh God. Let me go grab a mop. screen displays a message: “We are experiencing some technical difficulties. Please stand by.” Spider: Now that that’s taken care of… thanks to his demon heritage, Inuyasha is incredibly strong, capable of effortlessly lifting a six-ton boulder one-handed. He’s also fast enough to dodge lightning fired straight from a storm-god, and with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer technique, he can use his claws to slash enemies to ribbons. Pixie: Those adorable little ears of his give him super-human hearing, and he’s got a super-human sense of smell for good measure. He’s also incredibly tough. He has survived being slapped around by demons much bigger and stronger than him repeatedly, and his bare skin has resisted being cut by razor-sharp demon-hairs that were capable of cutting through trees with ease. His durability is further enhanced by his Robe of the Fire-Rat, a rather comfy-looking garment that is somehow stronger than armor and completely fire-proof. Wearing this, swords break against him like tooth-picks, and even blasts that level mountains can’t keep him down for long. Spider: While Inuyasha is a formidable combatant unarmed, he seldom fights without the Tessaiga, a powerful demonic sword formed from one of his father’s fangs. Pixie: This big-ass blade can cut through diamonds with ease, but Inuyasha doesn’t even have to get up close to jack you up. With the Wind Scar technique, Inuyasha can use the Tessaiga to project a blast of energy so powerful, it can destroy 100 demons in one shot or even blow up a mountain! Plus, if Inuyasha gets separated from the Tessaiga and gets mortally wounded, he’ll go into his Demon Form. In this form, his speed and power become even greater, though he also tends to go into a bit of a berserker rage. Spider: While his power is great, Inuyasha has his vulnerabilities. If caught under a New Moon, Inuyasha reverts to human form, losing his demonic abilities. He’s also very hot-tempered, and isn’t particularly smart or tactically savvy. Also, since he is half-yokai, he is vulnerable to various holy spells and talismans, such as the aforementioned necklace. Pixie: Despite all that, Inuyasha is one hell of a fighter, and puts full-blooded demons to shame nearly every time he unsheathes his sword. clips from Inuyasha play. Kagome: “Inuyasha!” Inuyasha: “Kagome!” Kagome: “Inuyasha!” Inuyasha: “Kagome!” Kagome: “INUYASHA!” Inuyasha: “KAGOME!” Blade Spider: Eric Brooks would one day become one of the most renowned vampire-slayers in the Marvel Universe, but his beginnings were far less glamorous. Before he was born, Blade’s father Lucas sent his mother Tara to England to avoid being taken prisoner by Latveria. Pixie: Latveria… that’s the county Doctor Doom owns, right? Spider: That’s right. Pixie: So, quick question. If Blade’s half-vampire, is it on his Dad’s side or his Mom’s? Spider: Well, technically his mother’s, but Blade isn’t simply the result of a conventional hybrid. The doctor who was supposed to assist his mother with her birth was actually a vampire, who attacked her and fatally exsanguinated her. Blade was thus born partially tainted by the effects of vampirism, but couldn’t be called a true vampire or a true human. Pixie: So Blade’s mom got sent to England to avoid Doctor Doom, and then just happened to get grabbed by a random vampire!? What the hell, Marvel? Can’t we get just one hero whose parents don’t bite it? Spider: Blade would later swear vengeance against vampires, and dedicate his life to ending the monsters once and for all. He was trained by Jamal Afari, a veteran vampire-slayer, and proved to be proficient in vampire-killing weaponry, especially blades. Pixie: And that’s where his name came from. Heh, that’d be like if you ran around calling yourself Analysis and I called myself Jokes. Okay Analysis, tell us about this guy’s skills. Spider sighs: Blade is a master-martial artist and swordsman who is exceptionally stealthy and has super-human senses. In addition to teak-wood stakes and knives designed for killing vampires, Blade wields a pair of Adamantium katanas. Pixie: That’s Adamantium, as in the stuff Wolverine’s skeleton is made of, as in the stuff that can cut through planet-busters and survive nuclear explosions unscratched. Spider: Blade also has enhanced physical capabilities and regeneration, thanks to his partially vampiric nature. He is strong enough to lift about a ton, and swift enough to evade machine-gun fire. While he is occasionally tagged by bullets, it’s not really a serious concern, since his regeneration is so strong, he recovered from being disemboweled in no more than two minutes. Pixie: For a guy named Blade, this dude packs a lot of fire-arms. He typically dual-wields a pair of semi-automatic handguns, though he has been known to bust out bigger guns now and then. Since he typically fights vampires, he uses specialty ammo, typically silver hollow-point rounds filled with garlic or holy-water. Spider: While Blade specializes in killing vampires, he does have some skills for dealing with other forms of super-natural evil. Notably a paper-mache sword he made from the pages of a magic book to kill demons. Pixie: Because nothing says “I’m ready to kill some hell-spawn,” like a weapon with the structural stability of a piñata. So, the guy’s pretty great at killing vampires, but he’s got to have some weaknesses, right? Spider: Well… not so much. After being turned into a Daywalker, Blade has all of the benefits of being a vampire with none of the disadvantages. Garlic, sunlight, holy objects and all of the things that traditionally kill vampires have no effect on Blade. He does have a bit of a hunger for blood, but he keeps that in check with a serum. Pixie: Blade’s one badass vampire-killer. from Blade. Blade: Some mother-fucker's always trying to ice-skate uphill. Death Battle Spider: Alright, our combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Pixie: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! * * * Blade moves silently through an abandoned warehouse, hunting for vampires. He pauses as something shiny and purple catches his eye. He crouches and runs his fingers through the dust on the floor, then picks up a shard of the Sacred Jewel. Blade cocks his head. “Interesting…” Abruptly, Inuyasha smashes in through a window. “Where is it,” the half-demon grumbles. “I know there’s a sacred jewel shard around here somewhere.” Inuyasha spots the jewel shard in Blade’s hand, and smirks. “Got it. Hey, guy with the shades and the big coat! Hand over that jewel shard.” Blade looks up, unimpressed, and slips the jewel shard into the pocket of his coat. “I gotta say, those ears are pretty cute. What are you a cosplayer, or something?” “It not a good idea to take things that don’t belong to you,” Inuyasha snarls, drawing the Tessaiga. “Give me that jewel shard before I cut you in half!” Blade draws one of his Adamantium katanas. “I don’t think so. I’m not really the kind to hand over powerful magical objects just because I’m asked to. So why don’t you just turn around and walk your big, stupid MC Hammer Pants out of here?” Inuyasha glares. “Okay, enough of the nice-guy crap. If you wanna throw your life away, be my guest!” Blade spins his katana over-hand. “Let’s rock, Fido.” The two swordsmen charge each other, their blades drawn. FIGHT! ' '''Inuyasha swings at Blade, who nimbly parries the attack. Blade lashes back with a flurry of horizontal slashes, but Inuyasha holds up his Tessaiga, blocking the slashes, then counters with a low swing at Blade’s legs. Blade does a side-ways flip, evading the slash, pulls a wooden stake out of his coat in mid-air and hurls it at Inuyasha’s face. The stake hits Inuyasha in the forehead and bounces off. “Ow!” Inuyasha rubs his forehead. “What the hell was ''that? Did you just throw a goddamned gardening tool at me!?” Blade leaps backwards to gain distance and sheathes his sword. “Okay, you’re not a vampire, but let’s see how you deal with this.” Blade draws his hand-guns and unloads them into Inuyasha’s chest. Muzzle-flare lights up the ware-house, a fountain of shell-casings rattles to floor and the buildings echoes with the roar of gun-fire. As the guns run empty, Blade looks up to see Inuyasha completely unharmed. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, looking bored, and brushes the front of his robe as dozens of holy-water filled silver bullets fall to the floor. “Are you done, or are you trying to give me a headache with all that noise?” Blade hurls a silver knife at Inuyasha, who swats it aside with his hand and unleashes the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack, slashing Blade’s body and destroying the wall behind him. Blade winces as his healing factor begins to close the wounds. Inuyasha bounds across the floor and swings the Tessaiga down at Blade, who rolls out of the way and draws both katanas. When Inuyasha goes for another vertical swing, Blade catches the attack with both swords. The half-demon and the half-vampire push against each other, their fangs bared, each desperate to gain the advantage. Blade soon begins sliding backwards, over-powered by Inuyasha, but he parries the Tessaiga to the side and launches a spinning slash, grazing Inuyasha’s arm. Inuyasha steps back and presses his hand into the wound. “Blades of Blood!” he shouts as he whips his hand towards Blade, launching a barrage of gleaming red crescents. Blade swings his katanas, deflecting the Blades of Blood, then charges Inuyasha and swings a sword at his throat. Inuyasha swings the Tessaiga to meet Blade’s katana, and the blades spark as they clash. Inuyasha goes for another slash, but Blade swing his katana and meets the strike. The two swordsmen increase their pace, swinging faster and faster until their attacks can no longer be seen by human eyes. They grimace at each other, sweat rolling from their foreheads as the clamor of their blades fills the room with a deafening roar. Suddenly, the Tessaiga bites into Blade’s chest, shattering his sternum and splitting open his pectoral mass. The force of the blow sends him flying head over heels, and he lands face-first on the concrete floor. The wound begins to heal, but as Blade grips his chest and tries to stand, he hears Inuyasha’s voice. “WIND SCAR!” the half-demon calls. A jagged wave of gleaming white energy roars out of the Tessaiga, completely obliterating Blade’s body… as well as the ware-house they are standing in, and several adjacent city blocks. K.O! Inuyasha grumbles and beings searching through the rubble for the jewel shard. Conclusion Pixie: So all those buildings Inuyasha just destroyed were completely uninhabited, right Spider? Spider? Right? Spider: While both combatants were highly durable in their own right, Inuyasha and Blade both had methods of killing each other. Blade had Adamantium swords that could have likely decapitated Inuyasha with one clean blow, and Inuyasha had enough destructive force to easily overwhelm Blade’s healing factor. The question was who would land the killing blow first. Pixie: While Blade’s holy-water rounds might be effective against the Marvel Universe’s demons, there’s a big difference between Christian demons and Japanese yokai, so there’s no guarantee that holy water, silver or any of Blade’s typical demon-killers would have done much of anything to Inuyasha. Even if holy water had ''been able to hurt Inuyasha, the rounds would have had to pierce Inuyasha’s robe and his skin, both of which can withstand forces ''much greater than bullets. So yeah, guns weren’t going to do Blade a lot of good, meaning Blade was forced into melee combat with Inuyasha, and that was bad news for the half-vampire. Spider: While Blade is arguably more skilled then Inuyasha, the half-demon outclassed him in both strength and speed. While Blade can lift about a ton, Inuyasha can lift six times that much with one hand. Blade can dodge machine-gun bullets, which (rounding generously) can move at around 2,400 miles per hour. Inuyasha, on the other hand, is capable of dodging lightning, which generally moves at a speed of 224,000 miles per hours. This means that Inuyasha could react and move at ninety-three times faster than Blade. Pixie: Dang. Blade’s lucky he even got a shot off. Spider: Then there’s the questions of their weapons. Blade’s Adamantium katanas were more durable than the Tessaiga, but even if Blade had been able to break the Tesssaiga with his own swords… that probably would have done him more harm than good. Removing the Tessaiga from the fight would have given Inuyasha access to his Demon Form, giving him a massive boost in strength and speed against a foe he already outclassed in both of those areas. Inuyasha’s enhanced senses countered Blade’s stealth, and unlike Blade, Inuyasha had a highly effective means of ranged combat in the form of the Wind Scar. Pixie: Blade just couldn’t make the cut. Spider: The winner is Inuyasha. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:InkSpider Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016